


Garak and Bashir: Vice and Virtue

by prairiecrow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, art nouveau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of art nouveau-style pieces I created for a convention a couple of years ago, demonstrating the way that Garak and Bashir mirror each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garak and Bashir: Vice and Virtue




End file.
